1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a subframe including left and right side members disposed on the left and right sides of a fuel tank in a vehicle, and a cross member interconnecting the side members; and relates to a subframe assembly formed by assembling left and right suspensions to such subframe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a conventionally known subframe described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11517/92.
The above prior art subframe is not constructed as such a unit, that is formed by integrally assembling thereto a vehicle member, such as an exhaust system, which is to be disposed at a lower portion of a vehicle body. Therefore, it is necessary to separately assemble the vehicle member, after assembling the subframe to a main frame of the vehicle body, and it is difficult to reduce the number of assembling steps. Further, when the subframe is constructed as a unit, it is also necessary to enhance the strength of the subframe.